Sasuke's Sick?
by XSilverWolf101
Summary: My first fanfic on this website! Please review and tell me any mistakes! Anyways, Sasuke gets sick and team 7 decide to take him to his apartment and nurse him back to health... Small SasuSaku, Enjoy!


**A/N This is my first fanfic! Hi! Please review, be honest! I want to know the things I did wrong! Also, most of my stories will most likely be Naruto/Boruto sickfics :3 I do not own Naruto/Boruto!  
**

 **Takes place when team 7 are genin. Small Sasusaku.. XD Enjoy!**

3rd's POV  
Naruto and Sakura were waiting at their meeting spot. Surprisingly, Sasuke hadn't turned up yet. In fact, it's more than a surprise. Sasuke is usually hours early! "Where do you think the dummy is dattebayo?" Naruto asks trying to get 'Sakura-chans' attention. "I'm not sure.. Oh, I hope Sasuke-kun's okay!"The pinkette answered, then went back to fidgeting because her nerves.

Kakashi soon arrived to only find the blonde and pinkette, Sasuke still hadn't arrived. "Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi asked noticing the black raven wasn't there. The two just shrug. It wasn't like Sasuke to be late, if it was storming he would be there, if it were to be the last day on earth he'd be there & if it were extremely hot he'd still be there.

Sasuke Uchiha was never late.

The three stood in silence until footsteps were heard in the distance. Soon a tired Sasuke appeared, whom looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled **,** his clothes were inside out & even his headband was upside down!

"Sorry I'm late.." he said trying to sound dark and careless like his usual self however it wasn't working due to the raspiness taking over.

"Sasuke-kun you're here!"

"What took you so long dattebayo!?"

He yelled. As a reward he got punched in the face by Sakura "Shut up you moron! Sasuke-kun has his reasons!" The pinkette yelled into Naruto's ear. He pouted and sighed. Sasuke ignored the two and didn't answer Naruto's question.

"Alright then! Shall we begin?" Kakashi asked the three, they each nod except for Sasuke who mumbled. "Okay then! Sasuke, Naruto, you go over there to do your sparring, Sakura & I will watch at our usual spot" Kakashi says pointing to where Naruto & Sasuke usually fight each other. Sasuke slowly followed Naruto to where they spar, then eventually they began.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked looking up at Kakashi with a worried expression.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Is Sasuke-kun okay?" She asked nervously.

"He should be alright, it's Sasuke anyway, I'm keeping an eye on him when he and Naruto fight in case he seems out of it"

He then gave Sakura a smile from under his mask as to say 'He's fine'. In return Sakura smiled back.

The fight continued between Naruto and Sasuke, they weren't going to kill each other however they were still rough. Surprisingly, Naruto of all people seemed to be beating Sasuke... However even though Sasuke would never admit it, he was feeling really drained. His act didn't last much longer than another 10 seconds.

"hh..Hhe...HEH'IETSCHUUU!"

Naruto jumped back and paused while Sasuke furiously rubbed his nose. 'Crap' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay Sasuke-kun!?"

The pinkette asks running over to him. Sasuke tried putting on a calm careless face .

"I'm f-f-fine..HEH'EITCSHUUU" He sneezed again and fell to his knees

"Sasuke-kun?!" She panicked

"I'b fime Sagura" He answered again with his cold voice.. But it was useless because it was starting to sound a lot more stuffed.

Naruto & Kakashi walked over "So _that's_ why you were late'ttebayo!" Naruto said interestingly. On the inside Naruto was actually concerned for him, he thinks Sasuke can notice that but he would ever admit it because he would probably make fun of him.

"Come here Sasuke" Kakashi asked calmy, Sasuke approached him with heavy eyelids and a dry open mouth, he didn't really notice his symptons & kept an annoyed look on his face. Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's forehead "Heh HEH'IETSCHUUU" Sasuke sneezed again rubbing his nose.

Kakashi eventually took his hand off and sighed. "Sasuke you're burning up.." he stated. "Is Sasuke-teme sick Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked sounding worried but also excited at the same time.

 _If Sasuke-teme's sick then I get to have Sakura-chan to myself for the next few days and get more training! But.. What if he isn't okay?_

Naruto thought. He would be more than happy to find out that idiot is sick but he'd still be concerned. "I believe so Naruto.." Kakashi answers sounding a little disappointed, this concerned Sakura deeply and Naruto just rolled his eyes...

"Iy saib I'b fime" Sasuke repeats sounding much more annoyed. It didn't work. Seconds later Sasuke had a hand on his head & another covering his mouth as he painfully had a coughing fit. Sakura ran over immediately and started rubbing circles into Sasuke's back. "I'm gonna agree with Kakashi-sensei Sasuke, you should go home because it would be pointless for me to fight someone sick" Naruto said carelessly and smirked. "Dobe." Sasuke managed to get out as he gasped for air and continued to cough. Eventually he got up and regained his breath.

"Fine whatever, I'll rest"

Team 7 walked Sasuke through the village to get to his apartment, Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's shoulder. However not in a lovable way. He just had it there because he needed someone to support him so he could at least stand up. Some fangirls saw him and were heartbroken to see Sasuke sick, some were giving Sakura glares because of how close she was to _'their Sasuke-kun'_ Sasuke just ignored them, he never really bothered over the people that liked him. However Sakura was giving all the sulky girls big proud smiles to rub it in more.

When they got into Sasuke's apartment Sakura put Sasuke straight into bed & went into the kitchen to make some soup, Naruto just sat in the lounge room and watched some Tv & Kakashi was getting a chair and putting it beside Sasuke's bed. "Here" Kakashi said handing Sasuke a thermometer. Sasuke sat up in bed & put the small stick into his mouth and waited. "H..Heh.. 'EINTCSHUUUU" Sasuke sneezed again. He managed to keep the thermometer in his mouth.. Eventually he took it out of his mouth and gave it to Kakashi, who sighed. Sakura walked into the room at time and placed the soup on Sasuke's bedside table.

"I guess it's official.. Sasuke, you have a cold" Kakashi says putting the thermometer down, which read 38.4 **(101.12 for all you people who don't live on my side of the world!)**

"Iy s-scee.. 'EINTCSHUU!"

Sasuke sneezed again and put his head back into his pillow. Sakura handed him a tissue in which he blew into..

"Cab I hafe anoder one pleaze?" Sasuke asked sounding hoarse. Sakura nodded and gave Sasuke a couple more. Sasuke blew into all of them and finally felt relief.

"Thanks.." he said as he rubs his nose with the final one, allowing him to talk clearly again.

"What's my fever?" Sasuke asked sounding like he just wants to sleep. "38.4, that isn't very good so I would like you to sleep once you finish the soup Sakura made" Kakashi advises. Sasuke nods tiredly and asks another question "Aren't you guys going to go train? I'm fine alone, use to it" Sasuke said while getting deeper into the covers, he really just wanted to sleep and not have any attention. "We're fine staying here Sasuke-kun, we want you to feel better!" Sakura said in her usual sweet and bubbly voice.

"Now try some of this soup, it'll make you feel better Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she was getting closer with a spoon

"S-Sakura.." Sasuke said getting more and more uncomfortable the closer Sakura got.

"Open wide Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped with the spoon just about an inch away.

The black raven turned to Kakashi as to say _'Help me Kakashi!'_ but only got a wink & grin in return. _Guess I have no choice..._ Sasuke thought seeming too tired to even bother worrying about getting Sakura to stop. He opened his mouth to let the warm liquid broth go down his burning red throat. _Wow..._ _I never knew Sakura could cook this good.._

He let a very, very small smile rest on his face from how soothing the soup was.

 _I am feeding Sasuke-kun! Cha! Beat that Ino-pig! He's even smiling! Oh but look at him... I've never seen him look so helpless before! I bet he feels just awful!_

Sakura thought for a moment before getting another spoonful ready. She continued to feed him with a light blush across her face. "S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked hoarsely "Y-Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura answers.

 _Is he going to ask me out so I can be his boyfriend when he's better? Cha! No Sakura snap out of it! Just for fill his needs and nothing else! You can't be thinking about love right now!_

She thought again _. "_ What did you put in this..?" He asked sounding a little eager.

 _Sasuke-kun likes my cooking! Cha!_

"Just some herbs and vegetables.. Why Sasuke-kun?" Sakura answered waiting for what Sasuke was going to say next.

"It's...Good.."

He turned his head and sighed sounding embarrassed liking Sakura's cooking.. Sakura blushed harder and giggled warmly "I-I'm glad Sasuke-kun.." Sakura answered back.

 _SHANNARO! SASUKE-KUN LIKES MY COOKING! HE TOTALLY LOVES ME NOW! YOU LOSE INO-PIG MWAHHAH_ Inner Sakura cheered.

Meanwhile Kakashi was in the background grinning with Naruto, whom he told to come look too. The pinkette and raven turn. Sasuke dove under the covers to hide his embarrassment while Sakura giggled.

The warm bubbly moment ended when Sasuke's stomach flipped.

Sasuke clenched his stomach tight in pain. _Dammit I don't want to throw up the soup!_ He angrily thought, but it was too late because the burning in his throat was rising and he threw off the covers. "Sasuke-kun is something wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly seeing as Sasuke just jumped out of bed with a hand around his stomach in pain. The three looked at each other until Sakura realised what's wrong. She ran over to Sasuke who was in the bathroom near the toilet.

 _I hate being sick for many reasons, but this is worst reason aside from no training_ He thought just before he began to empty his stomach on his clothes, due not getting to the toilet bowl in time.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura yelled running over to his side and helping him to get closer to the toilet bowl. She rubbed circles into Sasuke's back to help soothe his retching. Time passed as Sasuke got everything out.. Sakura helped him clean up by finding a new set of clothes for him and waiting outside the bathroom for him to change. Once he got out he seemed tired again

"I hate being s-sick.. 'IETSCHOOO gread.. Teh sneesungs bank"

Sasuke said tiredly while trying to unblock his nose. He was getting stuffy again which wasn't making Sakura happy.

"Poor Sasuke-kun! You must feel really sick!"

She sighed with a sad look on her face. She kept a hand on his stomach when she was bringing him back to bed.

"So Sasuke threw up'ttebayo?"

Naruto asked sounding concerned. "Waet doz et loog lik dowb" Sasuke answered angrily yet stuffily. His result. Another coughing fit. Sakura helped him by rubbing even more circles into his back. "Calm down I'm actually trying to be nice!" Naruto said giving Sasuke an annoyed face expression. "Seeing that you threw up Sasuke, it seems you most likely don't have a cold.." Kakashi said seeming concerned for the black raven.

 _Oh great the road to recovery already, thank god, I can't stand this hell!_ Sasuke thought eagerly only to find out.. "It seems like you might actually have the flu"

Sasuke groaned loudly under the blankets.

"Cab I hafe a tisgue?"

Sasuke sniffed annoyingly. "Here Sasuke-kun!" Sakura immediately gave Sasuke a couple of tissues.

"h..he..'IENTSCHOOO"

Sasuke blew loudly into each of them until he could breathe through his nose again.

"I hate being sick." Sasuke repeats in his 'now becoming usual' hoarse tone.

"Kakashi-sensei? I can get Sasuke some medicine, can you tell me what he needs?" Naruto asked sounding a bit more helpful. Sakura was shocked.

 _That dumb Naruto, Sasuke's rival - would actually want to help? Then_ _again.. He isn't as quiet as Sasuke so I guess he's just being his normal self.._

She thought and shrugged "If you're really willing to help then good.. Just down the road from here there's a pharmacy, seeming Sasuke doesn't actually have a cold, it's best if you find some flu medicine instead" Kakashi advises Naruto, who nods and makes his way out of Sasuke's apartment. "..Thanks dobe.." Sasuke mumbled quietly to himself, finally.. He was given a chance to sleep.

 _"B-Big brother! ..I just.. Who would do such a thing!?" The young uchiha cried seeing his parents laying dead with his older brother behind them. A shuriken when straight through Sasuke's clothes and into the wall.._

 _Then Sasuke realises it all.._

 _"No.. What have you done?!" He cried. He has no idea what is going on.. All he did was get home late and now he finds himself in front of his dead parents. "Foolish little brother.. I almost pitter you.." Sasuke gasps as he is sent into Itachi's genjutsu.._

 _People were falling next to the young boy helplessly.. Blood pouring out of each of their mouths.. Some were close to the boy and others were simply uchiha citizens. Sasuke screamed. "STOP PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?!" He cried in fear. The young boy didn't know what was happening, he seemed helpless as well. He can't do anything to stop his older brother._

 _Nothing at all._

 _"Itachi.. Why...Why.. did you do all this?" He asked trying to catch his breath from screaming. "Because.. I wanted to test.. My abilities" There was_ _silence._

 _"To test your ability? That's why you did this? You're telling me you killed everyone in our clan, to test your ability?" More silence.. "I'm scared... I'm scared..!" Sasuke sprinted out of the house and as far as he could from the building, screaming "PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He continued to run and scream. So much fear had quickly grown inside of him._

 _He didn't know what to do._

 _He finds himself standing in front of his brother again "Please.. Don't kill me.." He pleaded with tears pouring down his face. He was so scared. Nothing could help him & getting help was out of the question, he is helpless. "You're probably not even worth killing, foolish little brother.. If you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Cling to your pitiful life. When you have the same eyes as me, come find me.._

 _And fight me."_

"ARAGHHHHHH"

Sasuke screamed at shot right up from his bed. "Fever dreams.." Kakashi sighed and continued to read icha icha on the chair beside Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun what happened!? It's okay it was just a dream!" Sakura quickly went to Sasuke's side and put arm around his shoulder. He nodded and sighed. He couldn't tell if he felt like crying or screaming in anger from the dream but then his colder side decided it's probably the best for him to ignore it and think about revenge later.

"I'm back'ttebayo!"

Naruto skipped cheerfully into Sasuke's room with surprisingly the right medicine.

"What's up with him?" Naruto grimaced seeing Sasuke look pretty restless and uncomfortable. "Be quiet.. you!" Sakura answered, if it weren't for Sasuke having a headache.. Sakura would've have punched Naruto, and Naruto would've screamed.

"Anyway, thank you Naruto" Kakashi said getting the shopping bag of medicine from Naruto. Kakashi prepared the medicine on Sasuke's bedside table and then handed it to Sakura "Here" he handed the spoon of maroon medicine to Sakura. "Here Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled warmly and approached Sasuke closer with the spoon. Surprisingly, Sasuke opened his mouth carelessly and let Sakura feed him the medicine. Except he wasn't rewarded with the delicious taste he had before.

Even for someone like the cold and revenge-centred Uchiha Sasuke, the taste was so bad it made even him pull a strange face. He coughed a little afterwards and dove back into his pillows. Naruto chuckled in the background at the sight with his cheeky grin.

"Be quiet dobe.." Sasuke muttered.

"I think we should stay the night in case Sasuke needs to throw up again" Sakura said looking at the clock on Sasuke's bedside table. It was already 7:00pm. Kakashi nodded & Naruto just groaned a little. However Sasuke was already asleep.

So team 7 stayed the night at Sasuke's. Naruto annoyingly begged Sakura and Kakashi leave Sasuke so they could get ramen for dinner, leaving the two no choice they went to Ichiraku.

When they arrived back Sasuke was still sleeping so Naruto left the spare ramen they bought Sasuke in the fridge, Kakashi stayed up longer than the other two being the adult, but it wasn't long before they all went to sleep.

The next day Sasuke woke up.. He seemed a bit better than the day before as his stomachache was gone. However he still sneezed and coughed. In fact, he was coughing throughout the whole night.

He went out into the living room finding Naruto, Kakashi & Sakura waiting patiently for him to wake up.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Feel better?" Sakura asked seeming bright and happy as usual. Sasuke just shrugged, he was still tired and blocked but at least he was recovering in some way...

"Better.. I think my stomachs fine.." He mumbled tiredly. A strike of dizziness ran through Sasuke's head, he grabbed onto part of the lounge Naruto was laying on next to him to keep balance while one hand grabbed his head. "Sasuke-kun are you okay!?" Sakura asked sounding very worried "So.. Dizzy.." Sasuke managed to blurt out once the wave left him. Sakura sighed and Kakashi followed Sasuke back into bed. Naruto just stayed in the lounge room and watched Tv like the day before.

Kakashi pulled the thermometer out of Sasuke's mouth again.

Kakashi sighed again "He still has a fever, probably the reason why he got dizzy earlier, too much exertion" He said sounding unfortunate. Sakura sighed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... " the pinkette slightly frowned while Sasuke, as unusual it was for him - whined out of dissapointment. Sakura walked closer to his bed sympathetically as she knew Sasuke would never show a miserable attitude in front of anyone ever **(Or any emotion really..)**

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, no one enjoys getting sick.. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I'm kind of hungry.. Can I have s-some f-food? 'IETSCHOO" Sasuke said sounding a little uplifted.

"Sure, I'll make you some warm broth" the pinkette smiled sympathetically and left the room.

Sakura said as she left the room to make some more broth like the day before. This cheered Sasuke up just by the thought.. The soup yesterday really felt good on his throat and it made him feel so good, it annoyed him that he threw it up shortly after.

Kakashi sat beside Sasuke reading his icha icha book in silence. Sasuke just stayed in bed already get blocked again.. He groaned when he felt his nose tightening.

Sakura soon came back into the room with the same tasting broth as the day before.. Sasuke would never show it but he was more than greatful to Sakura for making the soup. Sakura got a spoon and fed Sasuke, he seemed used to Sakura feeding him now. He loved the warm soothing feeling and relief it gave to his swollen throat. Sakura loved every moment of watching Sasuke as he slowly loosened his tight muscles when he took each spoonful. She liked thinking that she's making Sasuke-kun better.

 _Ino-pig may hate me forever but I don't care! Cha!_

She thought evilly. She saw a small frown on Sasuke's face when the soup was finished. She giggled and put the empty bowl on the side.

"Banks, Sagura" Sasuke sniffed, Kakashi handed him a tissue, which he blew into immediately until he could breathe again.

The day continued with multiple sneezes & coughs from the black haired boy himself. Sasuke was not enjoying it at all. Thankfully Sakura and Kakashi were happy to help. Eventually it became evening, which was also the time Sasuke had to take his medicine.

"No."

"Sasuke-kun please! You were fine yesterday!"

"No, It tastes horrible."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I didn't want to do this.. Shannaro!"

Sasuke yelled as Sakura hit his knee, making his mouth open just enough for Sakura to sneak the spoon in.

"Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry! I just.."

He groaned and made the same annoyed & disgusted face as the day before which Sakura couldnt help but giggle at, he didn't seem like he cared about his leg at all, he was just annoyed by the taste of the horrible medicine.

"We will be staying overnight again okay Sasuke? You just sleep the rest of the night and work on getting better" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and let his heavy eyelids close once more.

The next morning Sasuke finally seemed better. He was a little stuffy but he had energy and no coughing or sneezing seemed to bother him anymore. He was back to his dark cold self. He went into the living room once he was dressed again and saw the same scenario as yesterday except a little different.

"H...Heh..H'EITSCHOOO!"

"Why am I the one that gets sick?! I was barely near Sasuke'ttebayo!" Naruto groaned as he couldn't help but cough with the thermometer in his mouth. "Hm, 38.5 degrees.. Your fever is even worse than Sasuke's.. Guess you officially got a cold too" Kakashi said as he read the thermometer when Naruto was done with it. Sakura sighed, then she noticed Sasuke standing in front of them seeming confused.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked hoping for a good answer this time. "Yeah, I think so.. What happened to dobe?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, seeming much more restless than usual. "He managed to get your cold.. Even though he was barely near you.." Sakura answered looking a bit unpleased.

"I see.. Good luck, dobe" Sasuke grinned cheekily, it make Naruto growl.

"Sasuge-deme...'IETSCHOOO"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's suffering.

 **A/N THAT'S IT! 3.5K WORDS YIPPEE! Anyways.. I .really. hope you liked this one! Sorry there might be grammar or punctuation mistakes.. I haven't edited it yet.. Oh well...**

 **Byee~!**


End file.
